Moon Night
by Lady Seika Lerki
Summary: Conan decide robar un antídoto de Haibara horas antes de una heist. ¿Qué sucederá cuando se tope con Kaito KID? ¿El ladrón lo reconocerá? Pareja: Kaito Kid x Shinichi Kudo. Advertencia: Lemon.


Los personajes de Detective Conan le pertenecen a Aoyama. Si fueran míos, esto sería un episodio de anime.

Pareja: Kaito KID x Shinichi Kudo.

Advertencia: Lemon.

Las palabras en negrita son pensamientos.

Agradecimientos a YamiRosenkreuz por hacer de beta.

Era de noche. Francamente era la hora en que supuestamente él ya debía de estar ahí. Suspiró mirando otra vez el reloj antes de levantar la vista para observar el paisaje que presentaba el techo del edificio. Nada nuevo: más edificios aunque sonrió. La luna estaba hermosa. Luna llena, típico de él presentarse en una noche así…. Ahora… ¿Dónde demonios estaba ese maldito ladrón vestido de blanco? Normalmente no le importaría mucho pero… Tenía las horas contadas. Había tomado una decisión muy firme cuando ingresó a la casa de Agasa exclusivamente para tomarse ese antídoto. Haibara iba a matarlo. No. Asesinarlo lenta y dolorosamente.

Hacía tan sólo cinco minutos las luces se habían ido y vuelto. Señal de que el robo había sido realizado con éxito. Sonrió al ver las luces de los autos de policía… Especialmente porque comenzaba a divisar uno de los tantos muñecos. Geez… ¿Por qué no se daban cuenta que _siempre_ caían en la misma trampa? ¡Vamos! ¡El viento soplaba _para el otro lado!_

El hilo de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido por unos pasos. **¡Al fin!**

- Llegas tarde… KID.- fue su saludo aún sin voltear a verlo. No necesitaba hacerlo para saber que estaba ahí.

- Hola Meitantei-san.- lo saludo haciendo una reverencia ¿con decepción? Rayos. Seguro no lo esperaba a él. – ¿Me esperabas? Que generoso de tu parte.- sonreía.

Volteó a verlo ante ese saludo… Y una vena apareció en su frente. Esa maldita sonrisa. Esa maldita sonrisa falsa. Parte del _poker face _que si bien era parte de KID, a Shinichi lo irritaba. ¿Por qué? Ni él realmente lo sabía, bueno sí: porque era una mentira. Prefería cuando sonreía genuinamente.

- ¿Me esperabas? Me siento halagado.- sonrió. Aw… Habría querido ver a su Tantei kun y en su lugar apareció el Gran Detective del Este. No que se queje ante la vista pero… Echó para atrás su capa mientras miraba a Shinichi.

No tenía toda la noche… El efecto podría desaparecer ahora mismo y perdería su oportunidad. Dios… Lo malo de haber estado atrapado en un cuerpo de 7 años, es que no tenia forma de aliviarse… No _de ese modo_ al menos. Y ver a KID ahí, con ese traje… ¿Realmente siempre se lo vio así? **¡Concéntrate Kudo!**

El ladrón alzó una ceja al ver al detective sacudir levemente la cabeza. ¿Le pasaba algo? No parecía el mismo de siempre.

- Claro que te esperaba Baro… - le dio la razón.- Pienso atraparte esta noche.- no era un deseo. Era una afirmación totalmente segura seguida de su sonrisa arrogante. Oh si… Lo atraparía. Kaito KID sería atrapado.

- Oi, oi… ¿No es algo temprano para decirlo detective? – alzó una ceja mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos. Aprovecharía para… Entonces algo captó su atención cuando saco la Lágrima de la Nereida.

- Así es KID. La gema que robaste es falsa.- admitió mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia él para detenerse a unos pasos.-

Quizás lo había subestimado. Al parecer ese detective si podía hacerle frente… Igual… ¿Qué diablos le había pasado a su Tantei Kun? Nunca había faltado. Sonrió un poco más al verlo acercarse. Ok, no podía negarlo. Esos ojos azules del Meitantei le recordaban un montón a Conan. Se pregunto de pronto si así se vería… **¡Hey, hey! ¡NO te distraigas! ¡Estas en medio de un trabajo, mantén tu cara de poker!**

- Vaya, vaya Meitantei-san.- debía reconocérselo… Seguramente lo tenía ese detective encima. Era cosa de revisarlo. Y… ¡¿Acaso realmente parecía moverse como un gato? – Muy buena jugada de tu parte cambiar la real por una falsa que es idéntica.

- Uno donde no podrías acceder, ni aunque te vistieras de chica.- afirmó deteniéndose a unos pocos metros. Sentía la anticipación de lo que haría, pero no podía permitirse darse un paso en falso como nunca antes.

- ¿No sabes que todo imposible es posible para mi? – le pregunto con arrogancia mientras tomaba el borde de su sombrero. ¡Que le dijera eso solo lo hacía desear más demostrarle que estaba equivocado! Una mueca de su verdadero sentimiento se deslizo apenas por sus ojos rompiendo un poco su máscara.

Bingo. Lo estaba logrando. Quitarle esa maldita máscara… **Ya ha pasado como una hora.** **Demonios**. ¿Qué tanto costaba seducir a un maldito ladrón que gustaba vestirse de mujer? Y debía evitar que escapara.

- ¿Acaso dices que puedes demostrar que estoy equivocado KID? – le preguntó.- Porque sólo existe una verdad…- su frase favorita y que sabía que la había dicho como Conan. Un poco más. Necesita romper más esa máscara. Sólo…debía romper esa máscara… Como también le encantaría romper otras cosas… **¡Concéntrate por el amor de Dios! ¡No dejes que tus estupidas hormonas te controlen!- **¿Qué dirías si te digo que esta en un lugar al cual no puedes acceder fácilmente?

- Mi respuesta es simple: acepto tu desafío, detective. – Mantenía su sonrisa. Sabía que lo era… Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tomarse tanto trabajo para proteger una gema? ¿Qué estaba pensando ese detective? De todos modos sentía la anticipación y… Le gustaba.

Había logrado captar su atención. Ahora debían irse del maldito techo… **Aunque en realidad no importaría… ¡Claro que sí importaría! ¡¿A quien demonios se le ocurriría hacer algo así en medio del techo?** Aunque… Algo podía hacer. Estaba desaprovechando demasiado tiempo… Era ahora o nunca. Si quería llegar a algo ese era el lugar y el momento. No habría una segunda oportunidad. _Su_ ladrón estaba donde lo quería.

- Muy bien entonces… Comencemos nuestro juego.- afirmó sintiéndose nervioso pero manteniendo la compostura (muy a su pesar…)

Comenzó un conteo mental… KID estaba donde lo quería: cerca de una pared. No los molestarían. Se lanzó contra el ladrón sorprendiéndolo por el repentino movimiento, pero capturó lo que deseaba: las manos de KID.

No se lo esperaba. De hecho cuando el detective se lanzó para agarrarlo, alzó las manos para intentar utilizar uno de sus artefactos (una de sus bombas de humo) pero el Meitantei fue más rápido… ¡¿Y desde cuando perdía tan fácilmente el equilibrio? Sintió su espalda contra la pared.

- Oi, oi… ¿No te estas saliendo del juego Meitantei-san? – le pregunto. Ok, _no podía_ quejarse _del todo._ **¿Desde cuando Kudo tiene tan buen cuerpo?... ¡Oi, oi! ¡Kaito, deja de delirar y presta atención!** -¿No se supone que… debo encontrar la gema real?

La sonrisa que presento el chico delante suyo le hizo sentir un escalofrío por su cuerpo. Lo vio bajar un poco la cabeza. No era que le diera miedo sino… **Parece que alguien realmente se cree gato. Igual luce muy…** ¡Ouch! ¿Acaso…. ¡¿ACASO ESO FUE UNA MORDIDA?

- Nada de distraerse KID, ahora comienza lo interesante… - susurró con sus labios en el cuello del otro.

Ni bien lo había puesto contra la pared, con manos a los costados, había ido directo al cuello de él (aunque hubiera deseado besarlo primero). Comenzó a darle pequeños besos realizando un mini recorrido. Podía sentir como el cuerpo debajo de él se tensaba. Decidió moverse un poco más cerca y colocó una pierna entra las de su ladrón. No lo pudo evitar más tiempo, y comenzó a ascender con los besos del cuello a cerca de la oreja, la mejilla… Hasta que finalmente lo hizo, atrapo entre sus labios los labios de KID.

¿Qué... Qué estaba pasando? Sentía los labios de Kudo en su cuello y en vez de querer apartarlo, su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar. Cuando lo sintió más cerca de lo que había estado antes** (Oh dios, esa pierna…) **no pudo evitar que se le escapara un pequeño sonido, momento que fue aprovechado por el otro para apoderarse de sus labios. Una pequeña batalla de lengua comenzó entre ambos. Únicamente cuando sus pulmones les pidieron aire sintiendo la falta del preciado oxigeno… Se separaron para mirarse a los ojos. Azules. Azules profundos… **Preciosos…**

Eso había resultado mejor de lo que esperaba. **Demonios**. Pero no podrían ir a ningún lado. Soltó con suavidad una de las manos de KID para llevarla hasta uno de los botones de la chaqueta de su ladrón y comenzar a desabotonarla. Dios, quería sentir la piel de él ya. Cuando ya la chaqueta estaba floja, utilizo las dos manos para quitársela.

- ¿Acaso…? -comenzó a hablar con la voz entrecortada por el beso de antes.- ¿Acaso planeas… descubrir mi identidad con esto? – era lo único que podía pensar teniendo un poquito de claridad en su mente. **Aunque no es lo que realmente deseo saber Meitantei… Si sigues jugando con fuego, vas a quemarte.**

- Shh… - lo callo mientras desprendía unos botones y accedía finalmente a la piel del otro. **Suave. Tal como pensé.**- ¿No dije que no debías distraerte? – le reclamo en un susurro.

Ya no pensaba claro. Quería seguir tocando. Volvió a besarlo suavemente mientras una de sus manos descendía y se metía entre las prendas inferiores buscando algo. Pudo sentir como el otro casi saltaba en su lugar ante lo inesperado de la caricia. Aún así, _ese lugar_ estaba duro. Y caliente. Sonrió un poco cuando vio aparecer en las mejillas del otro un tinte rosa. Pero no tuvo en cuenta algo: KID lo tomó de la cintura para tenerlo más cerca y profundizar aún más (¿era posible?) el beso.

Ya no importaban las razones para estar ahí, en esos momentos sólo necesitaba una cosa: a ese chico que lo estaba seduciendo con su propio cuerpo. Quería más. Y más. Ahogo un gemido en los labios del otro mientras sentía las caricias en su zona intima, pero era inútil ocultar cuanto estaba disfrutando de las caricias, y las expresiones del otro mientras era él quien atacaba su cuello dándole besos y mordidas. Jeh… Le dejaría unas buenas marcas para que recordara _con quien_ estaba tratando. Cuando finalmente llegó el alivio, sintió como su compañero se aparto un poco. **Oh no, tú no te vas a ningún lado. No cuando **_**todavía**_** tengo fuerzas.** No lo pensó dos veces, lo agarró con ambas manos e invirtió los lugares para retomar los besos en el cuello.

No estaba en sus planes el que KID lo colocara contra la pared. En todo caso, no iba a quejarse. De hecho, ahora que podía pensar un poco… ¿No deberían ir a algún lugar más privado? **¿Por qué diablos no se quita esos estupidos guantes? **Quería sentirlo a él. Dejó escapar un leve gemido cuando sintió las manos de KID desabrochando su camisa y al mismo tiempo acariciar su pecho. Y la derecha comenzó a descender hasta su vientre. Entonces supo que a su acompañante le gustaba eso, de tenerlo debajo de él y a su merced a base de caricias. ¿Cómo? No estaba dándole ni un solo respiro… Probablemente iría todo el camino ahí mismo… Entonces se dio cuenta. **Maldición.**

- K-Kid… - lo llamó con la voz entre cortada y trató (un intentó fallido) de poner algo de distancia.

- Demasiado tarde para arrepentirte Meitantei-san…- le dijo en un tono algo juguetón seguido de una mordida suave en un pezón a modo de castigo.

- N-No es eso…- se mordió los labios al sentir la mordida. **No sabía que **_**eso**_** podía hacerse también con otro chico… ¡Hey! ¡Recuerda qué tienes que hacer!** – D-decía que…- aguantó otro gemido- ¿n-no sería más… cómodo… un lugar más… _privado?- _**Como una habitación. Por Dios, estamos en el techo de un bendito hotel.**

Esa sugerencia si tuvo el efecto deseado: KID se detuvo para mirarlo un poco más. Al parecer _realmente_ pensando lo dicho.

¿Un lugar más privado? Observó un poco al detective: las ropas claramente desarregladas, el cabello algo revuelto, y las mejillas rojas. Una visión que ciertamente despertaba su libido. Volvió a acomodarse para besarlo en los labios disfrutando un poco del contacto, para luego moverse hacia la zona entre el cuello y la oreja.

- Supongo… Que probar algunas cosas en la cama será genial… - le susurro en el oído seguido de una mordida.

Ese susurro le envió un escalofrió a todo su cuerpo. Especialmente la parte baja. Y… ¡Un momento! ¿Probar cosas? ¡**¿Qué diablos pretende hacer este ladrón pervertido?** Ok, sí, lo admitía. _Él _había comenzado toda la cosa pero… Escuchar a Kid decirle que quería probar cosas… Le causaba cierto nerviosismo. **Solo espero que tengamos el tiempo suficiente. ¿Cuánto ha pasado?** Ahora que el ladrón le daba un respiro a su cuerpo, se preocupaba que el antídoto dejara de funcionar.

Sonrió divertido. Al parecer había encontrado algo mucho mejor y más entretenido que una gema. Lo agarró bien por la cintura y tiró una de sus bombas de humo para poder comenzar a moverse. En realidad no la necesitaba, pero sí quería deshacerse de su traje por unos momentos y acomodar las ropas de ambos (para su desgracia). Lo llevaría a una habitación, la más cercana desde donde estaban. Afortunadamente los grupos de policías que todavía seguían patrullando por las dudas, no se detuvieron. (Claro que… Hakuba y Shinichi juntos no llamaban mucho la atención). Iba a seguir cuando…

- Kid… - volvió a llamarlo Shinichi. Había estado planeando todo esto, así que…

- ¿Ansioso? – le pregunto susurrando con un tono de diversión en su voz. Al instante pudo ver que el detective se ruborizo más de lo que había estado antes. Comenzaba a darse cuenta que le gustaba esa expresión.

- Baro…- le reprochó con suavidad. **Sólo… Quiero retomar donde seguimos. Dios, lo necesito.** Kid había tenido su alivio. Él no. Maldición, estaba frustrado.- La… La número veinte.- le dijo.

Lo miró algo curioso por la repentina petición… ¿Acaso era lo que él pensaba? Su sonrisa se agrandó y accedió a meterse en esa habitación. Estaba abierta. Ni bien cerró la puerta detrás de él… Alzó a su acompañante para llevarlo hasta la cama.

- Ahora si Meitantei… -le dijo recostándolo para luego quitarse el disfraz del otro detective y dejar las ropas a un costado de la cama.- No más interrupciones…

Ahora le tocaba a él desvestirlo. Aún así lo hacia con suavidad, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa, y a medida que iba descubriendo la piel, esta iba siendo besada (y mordida). No iba a dejar un solo centímetro sin besar/morder. Podía sentir como su detective se movía debajo suyo expectante… Sonrió para sí mismo. No se apuraría. Él tenía tiempo.

**¡Maldición! ¡No vayas tan despacio…!**** ¡No sé cuanto más tiempo tengo! **Ahogo un gemido ante las caricias lentas y los besos en su pecho. Quería… Lo _quería _ahora. Su respiración con sólo unas caricias y unos toques ya estaba agitada. **Kaito…**

Su detective había tenido toda la razón: una cama era genial. Especialmente la vista de uno de sus críticos con la ropa desarreglada y con la respiración agitada. (**Esa expresión… Tan, seductor.)** Tomó el pantalón y lo deslizo por las piernas. Vaya, vaya…** ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Nuestro detective esta ansioso?** Se pregunto con una sonrisa algo maliciosa mientras lo acariciaba _ahí_. Sintió como Shinichi falló en retener un gemido ante las caricias. Retomó los besos en el vientre para luego comenzar a descender… Pero sin ir directo a la zona. Quería alargar todo lo que pudiera la sensación para su detective.

- K-Kaito…- lo llamó a duras penas… Dios, se le hacía tan difícil el hablar.

- ¿Aún intentas arrepentirte?- y le daba una mordida suave en un muslo para arrancarle un gemido.- ¿O es que quieres más? ¿Qué me dices?

Era extraño escuchar que lo llamara así. Generalmente era siempre "Kid", pero le gusto el cambio. **Si supiera que es mi nombre real… Me gusta como suena en sus labios.**

¡No podía estar suplicándole a un ladrón semejante cosa! De nuevo: él se había metido _solo_ en eso. Él lo había seducido, deseando sentirlo completamente. _Deseando sentirse Shinichi _y no Conan Edogawa. Susurró algo muy a su pesar. Ya el orgullo no le servía de nada llegada a esta instancia.

- Disculpa Meitantei, no te escuché.- provocó acariciándolo por encima de los boxers. - ¿Qué me dijiste? – y sonreía al decirlo. Pero no era su máscara. Era de verdad.

-M-más…- susurró algo más fuerte.- Q-quiero sentirte… Kaito.- se animó a decir. Su ladrón aún tenía los guantes **(¿desde cuando?)**

Sonrió ante esa petición. Ahora que estaba así… Quizás podría. Dejó de acariciarlo simplemente para complacer la demanda: se quito los guantes _y_ el monóculo dejándolos a un lado. Pero no era tonto. Shinichi había cerrado los ojos y aprovechó ese instante para quitarse las cosas. Y también para otra cosa: lo tomó por la cintura para que con un solo movimiento, dejarlo boca abajo.

Tuvo que morderse nuevamente los labios al sentir como después del cambio de pose, los labios de Kaito comenzaban a acariciar su espalda. Pero no sólo eso: también ahora podía sentir libremente las manos de él. **¡¿Por qué rayos se detiene tanto? **Se aferró a las sabanas cuando sintió como una mano se metió entre su piel y la última prenda que tenía (Kaito le había quitado la camisa, no sabía en que momento).

Removió ese último obstáculo y continuó besando unos momentos más la espalda. Ok, por sentido común debería usar algún lubricante pero… Sonrió cuando se le vino a la mente una idea pervertida. Acarició la mejilla de su detective y con suavidad le pasó los dedos por los labios en una clara invitación: debía lamerlos. No esperaba que aceptara tan rápidamente, pero lo hizo. **¿Ansioso? **Se preguntaba porqué parecía apurarse. Cuando pensó que era bastante lubricante, retiró los dedos y comenzó el preparativo.

Mordió las sabanas para ahogar un gemido de protesta. Se sentía más incomodo y extraño de lo que había pensado. Pero cuando Kaito comenzó a mover los dedos en distintas formas, sus mejillas adoptaron un rojo fuerte al sentir que no podría aguantar mucho. **Kaito… Apurate demonios. **

Eso sería suficiente. Retiró los dedos y…

- ¿Listo? – le susurró en el oído seguido de unos besos.- Aquí voy.- anunció mientras que con un pequeño gemido comenzó a penetrarlo despacio.

Shinichi no respondió ante eso. Aferró sus manos a las sabanas ante el dolor que sintió al inicio. **No pensé… Que fuera así de doloroso.** Aunque su _amante_ se detuvo en un momento y sintió como comenzó a acariciarlo en su miembro. Eso se sentía muy bien. Entonces lo sintió. Kaito había comenzado a moverse.

**Apretado…Caliente… Dios, que bien que se siente.** Era genial. Y mejor todavía ver a su _amante_ comenzar a disfrutar. Sonrió cuando sintió su mano húmeda y pegajosa.

-N-no tienes resistencia.- bromeó mientras lo tomaba de la cintura y lo levantaba. De ese modo podría entrar más profundo en él.- Mira como estas.

-¡C-cállate! ¡Ah!- se quejó intentando (y fallando) ahogar un gemido.- ¡E-es tu culpa!

- ¿Soy tan bueno que te vienes enseguida? Me halagas.- se rió.

Igual, él tampoco aguantaría tanto tiempo. Dio unas embestidas más y terminó, adentro de Shinichi mientras dejaba salir un gemido. Finalmente se dejo caer en la cama junto a su amante y la respiración agitada. Esta vez no le importo mucho realmente, se acomodó para verlo de frente y besarlo.

**Dios. Lo amo. Maldito ladrón.** Pensó Kudo. De todos modos lo abrazó y dejo descansar su cabeza en el pecho de Kaito. Se sentía tan bien así. Se había olvidado por completo de contar las horas (habían pasado tres horas, e iba a cumplirse la cuarta desde que tomó el antídoto.)

Abrazados, ambos adolescentes estaban disfrutando de la cercanía de sus cuerpos mientras recuperaban la energía. Unos momentos después, Shinichi comenzó a moverse cuando su cuerpo se lo permitió… Aunque Kaito lo agarró de la cintura para impedírselo.

Se rió un poco ante eso. ¿Acaso ahora no lo dejaría abandonar para nada la cama? **Estupido ladrón, cuando quieres eres bueno.** Le dio un beso suave en los labios.

-No podemos dormir así…- le susurro. Debían asearse.

- No me importaría dormir así- fue la respuesta del ladrón dándole leves besos en el cuello… Antes de que su detective lo apartara con la mano.- Aw… Me hieres Meitantei, ¿después de semejante noche, me rechazas? Me siento usado.- bromeo

- Baro – le dijo sonriendo pero luego le acarició la mejilla. Verlo así, sin nada que ocultara su rostro era una delicia. **En verdad se me parece… Salvo por el cabello que le queda muy bien.**- Es mejor asearse, dormiremos mejor.

- Lo hubieras dicho desde el inicio.- respondió accediendo finalmente.

Ahora si ambos se pusieron de pie. Kaito agarrando a Shinichi con la excusa de ayudarlo a caminar. Claro que el detective no le creía en absoluto y sabía que sólo era para aprovechar (porque claramente esa mano estaba en su trasero y no en su cintura.) Accedió a ducharse juntos, aunque claramente pronto se dio cuenta de su error cuando el ladrón comenzó a fregar ciertas zonas con más atención que otras.

- ¿No que querías quedar bien limpio?- le pregunto en el oído con un tono claramente seductor.

Se mordió los labios para no dejar salir un gemido. ¡Estaba sensible! ¡Demasiado! Cuando Kaito lo movió para que volviera a estar frente a él, lo supo al instante: iban a repetir. **¿En el baño? ¡¿Aquí?** No era que se quejara realmente, pero… **¡Es extremadamente incomodo! **Se aferro a los hombros de Kaito cuando lo apoyó contra la pared y le tomó una pierna antes de penetrarlo y comenzar a moverse.

Era imposible dejarlo pasar. **Mojado así, se ve extremadamente delicioso. Y sexy.** No iba a desaprovechar la ocasión para seguir disfrutando de ese cuerpo tan delicioso del detective.

Ahora si que no tenía forma de ocultar su voz. Shinichi podía escuchar su voz retumbar y hacer eco por el baño. ¿Así sonaba?

Ambos cuerpos estaban sensibles, sumados a la actividad anterior, no aguantaron tanto como quizás hubieran deseado. Pero el placer y la satisfacción fueron mayores por compartir nuevamente algo tan íntimo. Esta vez se asearon como correspondía antes de regresar a la cama y finalmente quedarse dormidos.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó desde que se duermo hasta ese momento. Se despertó de muy mala manera. El tiempo se había agotado. Todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo y había comenzado a sudar. Se mordió muy fuerte los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar. **No, no ahora. Maldito antídoto. ¡No ahora!** Aunque no había nada que hacer… Cuando el dolor desapareció por completo, miró su mano. **Genial. Otra vez… Soy Conan.** Miró hacia la otra figura completamente dormida. Kaito no se había dado cuenta. Pero no se espero que de pronto lo golpeara un cansancio extremo… **¡No! ¡No puedo dormirme! Si él se despierta… Si se despierta y me ve así…** Aunque luchar contra eso era inútil. Su _otro _cuerpo necesitaba el doble de descanso porque no tenía la resistencia que el original. Terminó durmiéndose nuevamente a un costado de su amante.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. El sol había empezado a iluminar por completo la habitación. No quería despertarse aún… Se movió para acomodarse y abrazó al _pequeño _cuerpo que estaba a su lado. **Que chiquillo más tierno. Venir a dormir conmigo…** ¿Un chiquillo? Eso hizo que se despertara al instante. Miró a su lado y abrió los ojos claramente sorprendido. **¡¿TANTEI KUN?**

- ¿C-conan? – Susurró sin querer despertar al niño que estaba a su lado.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Recordaba que la noche anterior con quien había estado y se había dormido era un adolescente. Tragó en seco al ver que el cuerpo del niño tenía claras marcas de mordidas y chupones… **Justo donde marque a Meitantei.** Entonces vio que su crítico infantil comenzaba a despertarse. Se alejó un poco aún desconcertado. ¿Qué había hecho?

- ¿Kaito?- lo llamó con voz ronca mientras se sentaba y se fregaba los ojos. Cuando lo miró y vió la expresión mezclada de horror y miedo sintió una punzada en el corazón.- ¿Qué sucede?- y ahora que se daba cuenta, su voz sonaba infantil. Frunció el ceño…**Ah… ¿Acaso…?**

- ¿T-Tantei kun? – lo llamó con voz algo insegura. ¿Debía acercarse, alejarse? ¿Había soñado que estaba con un adolescente y en realidad era ese crío?

Tres.

Dos.

Uno…

Una almohada impacto claramente en el rostro de Kaito quien no terminaba de entender que estaba pasando y _por qué_ Tantei Kun lucía tan enojado.

15 minutos después

- ¡¿Cómo diablos no me reconociste?- le recriminó _por cuarta vez_ el crío.

- Lo siento… - se disculpó _por décima vez._- Dormirse con un adolescente y levantarse con un niño de siete años… Claro, es lo más normal del mundo.- Aunque su detective tenía razón. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? Eran un calco.- Para que me quede claro… ¿tu cuerpo original es el de anoche pero por un veneno pareces de siete años, y el antídoto solo funciona unas horas? _¿Y_ lo aprovechaste para buscarme? – quizás la ultima pregunta estaba demás pero… Necesitaba saber.

Conan desvió la mirada con las mejillas rojas. Sí. Había robado el antídoto y se había decidido a pasar la noche con el ladrón. Asintió.

**Quería comprobar una teoría… Quería… comprobar este sentimiento hacia ti.** Lo pensó unos momentos y agarró la misma almohada con la que había golpeado antes a Kaito y… Comenzó a golpearlo.

- ¡Insisto! ¡¿Cómo mierda no me reconociste? ¡Eres un estupido! ¡¿Tantos planes y tanto tiempo pensando para _eso?_ ¡No lo entiendo! ¡¿Cómo rayos me empezó a gustar un ladrón? – los movimientos de él se detuvieron en brusco.

**Genial. Se había confesado… ¡Se le había escapado!** Miró a Kaito con las mejillas ruborizadas. Él también estaba sorprendido.

- Vaya, vaya… ¿Te gusto? – preguntó para confirmar mientras comenzaba a sonreir como un tonto.

- ¡B-baro! ¡Claro que no!- intento remediar y comenzó a golpearlo otra vez.

Los golpes del mini detective fueron interrumpidos cuando fue jalado hacia un abrazo por el otro. Lo miró sin entender la razón.

- Creo que has logrado lo que nadie más pudo...- le susurro en el oído. No se animaba a hacer mucho más que algún abrazo y un beso suave en la piel. En ese estado se veía frágil.- Me has capturado Meitantei kun.- porque ahora se daba cuenta que también gustaba de ese detective.

Sonrió ante esa confesión y lo abrazó más fuerte. **Algún día, cuando regresé a la normalidad… Podremos estar juntos. Y repetir esto.**

++++++ Fin. ++++++

Estoy segura de que Haibara molestará a nuestro detective todo lo que pueda. Kaito debería esperar bastante hasta que Haibara perdone a su Tantei Kun para seguir trabajando en el antídoto o volver a dárselo para repetir esa noche.

Con respecto a la gema… Es todo mentira y un truco de Shinichi para atraer la atención de Kaito.

Díganme que tal les pareció esta historia.


End file.
